


Strawberry addiction

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [17]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Im Changkyun | I.M, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Omega Chae Hyungwon, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon's begs are irresistible.Kinktober prompt day 17:Begging
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Strawberry addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh...writing monsta x smut while listening to monsta x makes this whole shit feel more intense and illegal istg. Also kinda hot, writing "Changkyun's cock," and then Changkyun rapping in the back like  
> 👁👄👁

"Please, please, please," Hyungwon chanted, the mirror fogged from his heavy breathing. He gripped onto the banister along the wall, leaned his chest closer to the reflecting wall. He didn't look at himself, didn't look in the mirror at all, regardless of the alpha telling him to. His head turned to look at Changkyun, eyes lidded and disappearing as he rolled back.

Changkyun had given up on making the omega look at the gorgeous view he made. Instead he gripped the narrow hips harder, bit his lip to keep himself present. Carefully rocking his hips into Hyungwon's wet heat.

He watched as Hyungwon pushed his hips against him, his back muscles twitching under his skin. Face flushed and glittering sweat pearls on his features. The omega's hair was already disheveled and messy, all the grabbing from hungry alpha hands had the blame. The scent of fresh and sweet strawberries drifting off Hyungwon's scent gland, driving the alpha crazy.

Changkyun gently shook his head, grabbed ahold of himself. He passaged the flesh of Hyungwon's hip, pulled him a little back to snap his hips forward.

"Please! Faster! Alpha!"

Hyungwon's pleading voice always had Changkyun weak. His inner biology told him to give the omega what he wanted and prove he was a great alpha.

Changkyun's eyes darkened, lips searching for the sensitive areas of the omega's neck. Nipped, licked and sucked to hear the wails of pleasure spin out of him. He fell under to the pleas, thrusted into the wet tightness harder and suppressed a smile when the omega choked.

Hyungwon's knuckles white on the banister, holding on so tight the mirrors and rails lightly trembled with him. Changkyun lifted his eyes, took in the sight of Hyungwon's head tipped back, mouth open and eyes closed. The sinful sounds his lungs pushed out for the alpha to drink in. The clenching hole sucking him deeper into the strawberry scented slick.

"Please!" Hyungwon screamed, his leg twitched, and he found purchase on the rail.

Changkyun almost dropped his jaw in awe. The omega stretched himself open, flexible enough to stretch his long, graceful leg onto the banister. Slick ran over his thighs, wetted Changkyun's hip and added to the wet slap when their bodies touched.

The alpha leaned away, glanced to their connection and growled. The omega whined to his sound, opened his eyes to turn to him. Changkyun slammed his hips forward, almost shoving Hyungwon into the mirror. The omega yelped, clenched around him, tight. Changkyun groaned, watched the new wave of slick gush out of him.

Changkyun carded a hand through his messy hair, tired of the strands poking his eyes. Hyungwon's newly dyed hair acted worse. The sweat running over his face was red. The streams were dangerously close to his eyes, almost like he cried red tears. Changkyun thought it was like a beautiful painting and pushed away the need to dry it.

"Kyun, please," Hyungwon continued, no explicit reason to his beg.

The omega clenched, tighter and longer. Breath hitched in his throat and his moans pitched. Changkyun knew the omega was close, reached his hand between them and stroked the leaking cock carefully. Thumb swatted over the head and drew the precum to make him wet. Not close to how wet he was from Hyungwon's slick, but the omega was grateful for anything.

The alpha kissed his shoulder, tenderly and soft, only to switch over to place open mouth kisses over his scent gland. He licked the skin, faint taste of the strawberries swallowed down his throat. Hyungwon whined under him, eyes rolled back, and his spine arched.

"Alpha, please, please, let me come on your cock, _please."_

The alpha bit the skin under his ear, growled and nodded in the little space he had. He wanted the omega's cum on him, wetting him as much as his slick and making a mess on Hyungwon. Make him dirty, like his words and actions.

Changkyun pushed his hips against him a few more times until the omega screamed and came. His cock bathed in omega slick and cum, he grinned the view pretty. His dick shining in the light, strawberries flying around them.

Hyungwon panted, face pretty as he relaxed against the mirror. Lips parted in tiny whines as the alpha chased his own orgasm. He tried to pull out, save the omega for oversensitivity, but Hyungwon grabbed his hand and refused to let him go. Changkyun leaned back over him, sucked onto his shoulder and reached his last thrusts.

"Give me your knot, alpha, please."

Hyungwon nuzzled his cheek against Changkyun affectionately, biting his lip as the knot slowly built on the base of the alpha's cock. Stretching him, a little painfully as he was already sensitive.

How could Changkyun tell a pretty omega 'no'?


End file.
